Car Crash
by DarkFateDaemon
Summary: The headline read: Drunk Driver Dies in Car Crash!…He died in a car crash and was said to be drunk beyond any limits. Malik, Ryou,and Bakura suspect it's Mariku...i'm trying this out for size... yaoi RBMM


Disclaimer: No own YGO

_SCREECH!_

Hot fire burns hungrily and angrily. The sky was painted fuming red. Some cars stop to avoid being caught in the wreck. 911 was dialed immediately. On the scene, reporters excitedly broadcast the news. It hit worldwide. A very large catastrophe. But there was only one death and he was identified as a John Doe drunk.

Ryou Bakura was settling down on the couch with Malik Ishtaaru ready to watch a movie, when the car crash scene came on.

"Breaking news, just moments ago, a car crash into a tree and broke into flames. The biggest drunk crash ever. The flames reached about 50 ft into the air. Alcoholic beverages were recovered in the backseat. It was concluded that the man was definitely drunk. Fortunately, only the driver was in the car and no bystanders were hurt. There is no identification of who this man might be. Everything was badly burnt. The investigators are still on the search. The car had been seen coming from Tokyo and driving on I-56, heading towards Domino City. Any information, please call 1-800-JOHNDOE. And now, back to you, Joseph."

Ryou immediately dropped the popcorn.

"Malik…didn't Mariku saying that he was coming from Tokyo?"

Malik chuckled nervously. " Nonsense Ryou, you must have misheard him. Anyway, Mariku is a safe driver, even if he was drunk. Beside, Bakura is with him."

There was a knock on the door. Ryou jumped up and went to unlock it. Bakura stumbled in warily.

"Bakura? Where's Mariku?" Ryou asked curiously as he helped the wasted yami to the couch next two Malik.

"Marykou? Hee wen off wifof mee…beer…Tookeyo…" Bakura mumbled and immediately dozed off.

Malik and Ryou looked fearfully at each other.  
"I'm calling Mazaki-sensei!" Malik stated and dialed in the school's number.

"Moshi-Moshi, Mazaki."a man picked up.

"Ohayo Mazaki-sensei.It's Ishtaaru Malik, is Mariku there?" Malik asked.

"Oh Malik! Iie, he left hours ago. Why?" Mazaki questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing…me and Ryou are just worried about him. Bakura told us that Mariku went to Tokyo." Malik answered sadly.

"Is it about the crash on I-56?" Mazaki asked concerned.

"W…we're not sure…" Malik said gulping.

"Well, I don't think Mariku would have trouble with alcohol."

Malik sighed, "I didn't think so too. Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye Malik, oh, don't worry about Mariku, he's careless sometimes, but he's a very bright person. Probably the best student I'll ever have. Keep praying."

"Yeah, I will. Arigato Mazaki-sensei."

They both hung up. Malik looked worryingly at Ryou who was practically about to break down. Malik held out his arms, inviting Ryou for an embrace. Ryou gratefully accept.

"I hope Mariku's ok." Ryou whispered quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Malik whispered back.

Ryou glanced at Bakura, "Should we tell him?"

Malik glanced at Bakura, too. Bakura was peacefully sleeping, even if the alcohol knocked him out. Malik shook his head.

"No, not until we're sure Mariku is alright…besides, Bakura will have a horrible hangover tomorrow. We shouldn't make it worst by worrying him."

Ryou nodded, "But he and Mariku are very close. Closer them we'll ever be with them. They should, at least, be notified if something bad might have happened."

Malik looked concerned at Ryou, "Ryou…Bakura will have a hangover so hewon't be well enough to comprehend information as grieving as this tomorrow. Let's wait until he's better."

"So we lie?" Ryou asked.

Malik shrugged, " If Mariku comes back, then we won't have to."

Ryou sat quietly on Malik's lap pondering. Soon, sleep caught up with him and he fell asleep in Malik's arms. Malik felt the added weight and smiled down at the sleeping angel. He reached over slowly and grabbed the remote. Turning the TV off, he pulled a blanket over Ryou and himself, making sure Bakura was covered too. Silently, he prayed for Mariku's safety and soon joined the state of unconsciousness.

Dark. Cold. Pain. Red. Dizzy. That was all he could think of. Everything was dark and swirling around. Cold air nipped at his skin. His visions were covered in red. Blood. Someone's injured. Alive, but injured. Was it him? Was it someone he knows? Some important? A painful feeling rose at his side. Some was defiantly hurt. And it was him.

Malik woke up sweating. The morning light blinded him momentously. When he regains sight, Malik noticed that Ryou and Bakura were gone. He sat up and pondered about the nightmare he experienced.

'It felt so real. I could taste the blood, I have a bad feeling about this…Mariku, where are you?'

"Um…excuse me Malik, but…I'm so sorry…" Ryou looked fearfully at Malik who was startled by the younger boy.

Bakura suddenly stormed in angrily. " MALIK ISHTAARU!"


End file.
